Chivalry Of A Infinite Stratos Knight
by Hector Flores
Summary: The world changed when the Infinite Stratos was released and it changed, even more, when people discovered Blazers, people who could manifest weapons and powers from the power of within their own souls. How much will the world change when Technology and Magic both exist not in conflict but with the same goal?


This is an Infinite Stratos and Chivalry Of A Failed Knight crossover Fanfiction Only

_This is a test chapter if people like it more chapters could be added later. _

_Please keep your reviews and messages civil._

I honestly do not know when there was a time when this cell was not my only resting place, the room is bleak, there is nothing on the floor but a stone floor cold to the touch, and a bucket on a corner, there was nothing I could sleep on or anything to help warm me, the door was a large metallic door.

Due in large part to dreams and to them making me watch these horrible looking videos in a room that smelled so horrible I had to fight the urge to throw up, if I did throw up they would push a button and I would feel pain, I learned that the color of the door was black and the walls and floor were white.

A white and black room devoid of any warmth and felt like I would never leave this place while alive, now you are probably wondering what my name is? Well, there is something written on the grate flat that opens when food is thrown inside the room, something written that you really had to focus to be able to read, it was a word and numbers.

The writing was Subject 75767, that is all that was written on the flap that opened, no other opening exists on this cold black metal door. I honestly don't know what they have been trying to get me to do, first, they tried to make me lift something so big it made me scream in pain and then they told me to evade someone hitting me with a whip.

They tried to get me to turn on a light without getting up from my seat, or remember a series of numbers that is so long that it began to loop and seem like the numbers never end. I got a hit on my hand or shoulder each time I did not succeed. I was always alone when told to do something and I didn't know why, why were they doing this to me?

Was Subject 75767 my name? Who has a name like this? I could not understand. As time went on it made less and less sense, and at one point I figured they would give up on me, finally do what I been praying they do, to put an end to my misery, death would be a gift rather than continue the way I live.

That is when still dressed in rags, the same rags that I always wear, someone came towards the door, I heard a loud thud sound and that is when the door opened and found a woman much younger than me rush in and hug me, she was followed by another person a girl my age.

"So you came to finally end my misery, to kill me. I waited for this for so long. At long last, it ends." She began to shake and she looked at me at my face and with something wet cleaned my face. "No Ichika you are not going to die, we are getting out of this place, you are right they will not hurt you anymore, the life in this hell ends today, but we shall live for death would only make them happy."

I looked at the girl that looked like she was my age and she was dressed in rags too, she took hold of my hand, "No need to cry anymore Ichika, I am Madoka, your sister, your missing half. Now come on let's go this place smells, and we all got to get out of here if we want to live our lives as we want."

As we walked out of the room as far as the eye could see were doors like mine, all with writing like mine, on black letters above each door. That is when I saw a man dressed in black wearing a mask on his face and when he saw us he picked up something that was on his shoulder.

"**Subjects 75767 and 75768 are escaping, Chifuyu is helping them escape, sound the alarm send back-up, I repeat test subjects are escaping!" **I honestly don't know why but something in his words made me really angry, something that I don't know why but mouth shut hard and my fingers felt something sticky as I opened my hands which had closed shut for a second.

"Ichika, relax, there is nothing wrong, I am Chifuyu, and I am your big sister, trust me nothing is the matter we shall make it out of this place. So please Ichika just holds unto Madoka and follow me."

As we began to walk following her someone tried to use something that I knew would shoot wires into a person and hurt, Madoka was holding my hand when she stared at this person and what he was holding and it exploded and he was shocked instead of our big sister.

"Just relax Ichika, think of this as if you were playing one of those boring games, and they are nothing more than dolls. People would not hurt us, they are things, and things are replaceable. So don't hold to your pain, your anger, let them go, give it back to those that made you feel it."

As I did as she told me I opened my eyes, the world didn't have much color, but even less when I opened my eyes, I saw one of the men taking a large metal club it looked like a big stick made of metal.

I ran towards this person I know he wants to hurt Chifuyu, I know where he wants to hit her, and I know it would hurt her, I don't want her to be hurt, I don't want either her or Madoka hurt. I ran towards this person and without thinking it I jumped up and kicked him hard enough to make him bend over and drop the metal club.

Without even thinking about it I picked it up and hit him hard on the side of his head. "So it seems you and Madoka aren't so helpless after all, good, we have a long way to go but with you two helping me I think we can make it out of here, we will leave this place and we will live a good and happy life, that I promise you both. So smile, please just smile for me."

And that is how we escaped that place I never want to see again, I knocked out a lot of people and Madoka somehow could cause the people coming after us to fall on the ground by just looking at them or could cause the door to smoke and open. When a person tried to hit me, all color stopped and without even trying I would know things.

I would know where the person was going to hit, with what and how to use that against him, knocking him out like so many others. Once they were knocked out or on the ground, the color returned as I noticed the few red stains and the different color of their faces.

As we finally left Madoka made something happen to a large metal looking thing, I think the thing is called an automobile. We got in and we sat on the seats behind the one Chifuyu would eventually enter she used some straps to lock us in, somehow I knew that she didn't mean us any harm.

We took off at high speed and once enough times had gone by she let out sigh, "Looks like they are not following us, you two can relax, as I told you I am your big sister, my name is Chifuyu and you both are my siblings, Ichika and Madoka, the place we left is a place you never have to worry of seeing again."

"We shall live the way we decided, no one tells an Orimura how to live our lives, that is the name of our family, we are the Orimura Family, and from this moment till the end of our lives, we are the only family we have. Thank you for your help Madoka with the locks and the people who were trying to shock me, and those were some nice hits with that baton Ichika."

I don't know why I felt like laughing when she said that, Madoka began to laugh as little before holding my hand, "It was nothing, we are family, a family helps each other don't we?" This made Chifuyu laugh as I began to look out of the window, the speed was making what I saw blurry but it was prettier than what I always saw inside the white cold room and the black door.

This was the beginning of my new life, and these two made me feel like there was nothing more precious in the world more than the two girls that were in that car with me. That is when I made a silent vow, that I would do my best not to drag them down, and always help them.

Somehow everything became quiet and I could not keep my eyes open anymore, as my eyes closed I began to have a terrible idea, what if all this was nothing more than a dream? Would I wake up in the cold white room when I open my eyes?

As the sound of birds singing was heard I opened my eyes, and I found myself on a soft bed, and my big sister was holding me tightly against her body, my sister was asleep on my back. I opened my eyes and saw that Chifuyu was still asleep, and I could not help but smile as I saw her smiling face.

I closed my eyes trying not to wake her or Madoka and waited for them to wake up after I don't know how long I heard them both yawn. "Alright guys, while you were asleep I bought your some clothes in a thrift shop, don't worry we are not back in that miserable place, this house belongs to us, and this is home."

"Come on, get up, it is time we throw away those rags and for you two to get dressed in your new clothes, Madoka you will help me prepare breakfast and Ichika, you need to help us by carrying the plates, forks, knives and glasses to the table. I know this is much but can I count on you two to help me?"

I smiled at her and told her it was what family does, so of course, we will help. We each did as our big sister told us and sure enough, we were eating something we saw once on the video, scrambled eggs, cheese, and toast, with a glass of juice, sweet.

I finished my glass and I waited for them to finish eating before I jumped off the seat and tried to take the dishes and things to the large machine that I once heard cleaned dishes, I scrapped off anything off the plate and loaded everything on the machine.

Placed a strange liquid in a little cup on the machine and turned it on, I don't even know what I am doing just doing what I feel like it is the right thing to do. "Thank you for breakfast, but what am I supposed to do now?"

Chifiyu smiled and I could see her face was a little redder on the cheeks of her face, "Now we begin to learn how to defend ourselves, this is a dangerous world we need to make sure you can stop others from hurting you again or anyone of us."

I don't know why this feels so familiar but if my big sister Chifuyu said was something we needed to do I had no reason to doubt her, she began to take us to a place full of weights and a couple of bikes, sort of reminds me of the ones in the place we were before, but Chifuyu didn't hit us or told us to do it harder or faster.

Without someone hitting me or Madoka, this felt completely different, and for once I had no problem with trying to do things a little better, try to carry the weight a little more, I don't care if it makes my arm hurt, what I don't want is to disappoint my big sister. I don't know why but I want her to be proud of me, for both her and Madoka to be proud of me.


End file.
